One More Chance
by TheRealRenee
Summary: // Chapter 7 now up \\ Lita gives up on her boyfriend, and Edge does whatever it takes to show her he's changed. Lita/Edge, Torrie, others
1. Chapter 1

_I turned around too late to see the falling star  
I fell asleep and never saw the sun go down  
I took your love for granted  
Thought luck was always on my side  
I turned around too late and you were gone..._

"I am so _sick_ of this!" the young woman shouted, so angry that her hands involuntarily clenched into fists.

Edge swallowed hard as he gazed into Lita's hazel eyes, which had a wicked gleam in them he'd never once seen directed at him. An uncomfortable, sickening sensation gripped him as his redheaded girlfriend continued.

"I can't take it anymore! I'm sick of being taken for granted!"

The tall blond man gestured helplessly.

"How do I take you for granted, Lita? Huh?"

She shot daggers into him with those eyes of hers, anger even more intense on her pretty face.

"You really _are_ clueless, aren't you?" she shot, then shook her head. "No... no, you're not - you just _pretend_ to be. We never do anything I want to do - only what _you_ want to," Lita exclaimed. "You don't even try to be romantic anymore! It's like all you care about is Edge - you, you, _you_! We go to where _you_ want to go, do what _you_ want to do! And I've had it!"

"What are you talking about?"

"_Everything_!" the redhead shouted, mentally cursing herself for the fact that she felt about three seconds away from bursting into tears. Her three-year relationship with Edge, which had always been rock-solid and beautiful, had been steadily crumbling down over the last few months. It was to the point that she was full of resentment toward the Canadian, and she was at her wit's end. He'd always been so loving and attentive - until that night several weeks back, and the fight they'd had. It tore Lita apart that things had gotten to this... And then of course, there was that certain other incident which he didn't even know she knew...

Edge stared at his girlfriend in shock.

"I don't know what to say..." he finally stammered.

The redhead gaped at him incredulously.

"Is that all you have to say about it?!" she demanded, hurt coursing through her. "Damn it, Edge - I think I deserve more of a reaction and response than _that_!"

Nervously, the tall blond man raked a hand through his long hair as he swallowed hard. He knew she was right, but damn it, he truly was at a loss for words. She was obviously very upset, and he wasn't used to her wrath being directed at him. He honestly didn't know how to respond to it - at least not outwardly.

Finally, he spoke again.

"Li, I'm sorry... Whatever you think I do to hurt you, I'm sorry... I never thought I took you for granted."

She stood there before him, her arms crossed defensively over her breasts, her lips pursed in an angry scowl.

"Yeah... sure." She blinked furiously in an attempt to block her tears, which he only now noticed. "And it's not that I _think_ you hurt me... you _hurt_ me..." Two tears finally spilled forth onto her cheeks, and she looked into his green eyes, the pain piercing her heart.

"I would never mean to hurt you, baby - you _know_ that," Edge said, the sickening feeling worsening. What exactly was she getting at here?

"Just like you would never cheat on me, either?"

The tall blond man blinked as he eyed her, now full of confusion as well as the other emotion he was feeling.

He shook his head.

"Lita, I would _never_ cheat on you, and I don't know how you can think- "

The redhead cut him off, more tears running freely down her face as she glared at him.

"Damn you, Edge! I saw you yesterday in the arena hallway... I saw you _kissing_ her..."

The Canadian's heart nearly stopped at his girlfriend's words. _Oh, shit_... She knew... But it had only been one kiss, nothing more, and he hadn't meant to reciprocate it. And by God, Lita was never supposed to find out about it...

"Lita, I..." He ran a hand through his long golden hair again, hating himself as he spoke. "It was only one kiss, and it meant nothing... And I'm not cheating on you! Not with her or with anyone!"

She glared at him so harshly, he flinched.

"You kissed another woman! That's cheating!"

Christ... By now, Edge was feeling so horribly that he thought he might throw up. Lita was looking at him in a way he never could have dreamed - as though she loathed him, but worse yet - as though she no longer respected him.

"You can kiss that worthless bitch all you want from now on! Because guess what, Edge?" the redhead cried, her face still moist with tears.

The tall blond Canadian felt as though he were frozen in the spot in which he stood, his heart stopping, and he felt even sicker as he anticipated the words he knew she was about to say next...

"It's _over_!"

**_A/N: Lyrics at the beginning of this story are from Madonna's "One More Chance."_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Thanks to JeffHardy724 for reviewing the first chapter!_**

Lita blinked furiously as tears welled up in her eyes, her body in a tight fetal position as she lay on her hotel bed.

She couldn't rid her mind of the horrid thoughts of Edge, of what he'd done and how he'd hurt her.

She took a deep, nearly gasping breath as she thought about what she'd done just a few hours earlier.

Although she hadn't wanted to do it, what other choice had she had? Damn it, Edge's attitude and treatment of her had been spiraling downward for months now! And that was to say nothing of that kiss...

She balled her hands into fists as she thought about the bitch who'd somehow managed to tempt the blond man enough to put his lips on hers. And when she really thought about it, what chance did Lita stand against her? The other diva was blonde, gorgeous, and was pretty much what most men considered sexy. And what did she have? Red hair, tattoos, a double-tongue piercing, a fiery attitude and a not-so-sexy wardrobe. Hell, she was a tomboy - not exactly every man's dream.

Lita sobbed quietly, the tears running in droves down her cheeks. Damn her... And damn _him_, too! Let Edge have the whore if he so chose! She was far better off without a man who took her for granted and kissed other women... But then, why did the edges of her conscience begin nagging her that she'd made a big mistake?

She knew why... It was because she was in love with Edge - and despite her anger and resentment toward him, she knew she always _would_ be...

--

Edge raked a hand through his long blond hair as he gratefully accepted his third beer from the bartender. He placed a five dollar bill on the counter, and although the drink cost only three, told the man to keep the change.

He'd come down here to the hotel bar after the incident with Lita. That had been over three hours earlier... The incident... Hell, who was he kidding? His girlfriend had broken up with him, dumped his ass... His heart was broken and he wasn't the least bit angry with the redhead. On the contrary, he was angry at _himself_ - because _he_ had fucked up.

Shit... He glanced down at his feet by his left side, his eyes taking in the bag he'd dropped there. After the 'incident,' he'd taken his stuff and left the hotel room they'd been sharing - what else could he do? She wouldn't allow him to stay or even explain himself. And he still hadn't gotten himself a new room, despite the fact that it had happened three hours ago.

The tall Canadian suddenly became aware of a presence just behind him, and he turned to see her standing there, a big smile on her face. Great... This was just what he needed...

"Hi, stranger..." Torrie Wilson said with a slight giggle. The platinum blonde slipped onto the barstool at his right. It was just his dumb luck it happened to be unoccupied.

"Hi, Torrie," Edge replied dryly, wishing the diva would just go away. She was a huge part of why Lita had dumped him, and he resented her for that. The truth be known, he never really cared much for the blonde, but somehow, stupidly, when she'd kissed him, he'd kissed her back. God, how he wished for that moment back. He would have shoved her away and told her off!

"Imagine finding you here all by yourself..." she went on, her blue eyes fixed to his face, her ridiculous dimples poking through her cheeks as she grinned at him. He couldn't help thinking that if her smile grew any larger, her face would probably crack like porcelain.

"Yeah... and I'm gonna be doing a lot _more_ things alone from now on," he muttered.

"What? Why is that?" Torrie asked, her brows raising curiously. "Did you finally dump Lita?"

Edge's expression grew angry as he eyed the woman. She'd probably been waiting for something like this, perhaps even counting the seconds till it happened.

"No... If you must know, _she_ broke up with _me_..."

Despite the obvious displeasure in the man's face and speech, Torrie Wilson's grin grew even wider... interesting turn of events indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Thanks go out to JeffHardy724, Inday, MarTW and crazynakedsexpart69 for the reviews thus far! You guys rock!_**

Lita tossed and turned in the hotel bed, unable to grasp the respite sleep would bring her.

She sighed sadly and sat up, her back against the headboard. It was no use - she knew why she couldn't sleep. There were a few reasons for it - but the one that stood out the most in her mind was that the bed felt large and empty because Edge wasn't there beside her, as he normally would have been.

But he _wasn't_ here... And he probably would never again be laying by her side... Not after she'd broken up with him so abruptly and unexpectedly.

The redhead felt tears again forming behind her eyelids as these thoughts went through her mind. Had she made a horrible mistake? She was angry and knew she had every right to be - but had she acted too rashly in actually ending their relationship? She was beginning to think she that she had.

Lita shook her head almost violently, not to deny the feelings of regret or the thought that she'd made a mistake. More aptly, she was determined to fight against the damn tears that were begging for freedom. No... She would _not_ cry. At the same time, however, she knew she could not fall back asleep. So, she rose and began to get dressed. She decided she would head down to the hotel bar and grab a drink or two. A margarita seemed good right about now. Besides, maybe the alcohol would help to relax her.

After slipping into her favorite pair of worn jeans, pulling a T-shirt on and shoving her feet into her worn sneakers, the diva was off.

As she made her way down to the lobby level, she couldn't help but wonder where Edge was tonight. Where had he gone after she'd broken up with him? Was he having trouble sleeping, like she was? Did he miss her? She felt a twinge of pain as all these questions, plus more, whirled through her brain.

And then, she crossed the threshold of the hotel bar and her heart sank.

There were still several people inside, drinking and hanging out at such a late hour. But none of them had drawn her attention. None except for _them_, that was. Edge was sitting right up by the bar, and it was obvious he'd had a few drinks. Beside him, Torrie Wilson sat with a drink of her own, the blonde gazing up at him with sickening blue puppy dog eyes. That was bad enough, but as Lita watched, apparently unnoticed by either of them, Torrie grasped the Canadian man's arm - possessively, it seemed. And that filled the redhead with a most intense rage.

Without even thinking, Lita charged straight over to them, grabbing Torrie by the arm and yanking her off her barstool.

Startled, the blonde whirled around, then scowled as she realized who had had the nerve to grab her.

"Get the hell away from my man, you skank!"

By this time, Edge finally realized Lita was there, and his green eyes widened in surprise.

"From what he's told me, he's no longer _your_ man!" Torrie shouted into the redhead's face. "So back off, bitch!"

Even more enraged, Lita reacted on pure passion and impulse. She reached out to grab the first thing she could - Torrie's glass of white wine - and tossed the drink into the other woman's face, splattering her not only there, but on the front of her skintight light blue tank top as well. The blonde let out a gasp.

The bartender was beginning to shout at them, but Lita ignored him. In an instant, she was on Torrie, pummeling her on the floor.

Half-shocked and half-buzzed, all Edge did for a beat was to stare at the spectacle on the floor before him. Was he imagining all of this? He'd never seen Lita quite as fired up - or evidently jealous - where he was concerned. Then, shaking off his slightly inebriated state and springing into action, he knelt to the floor to pull the redhead off of the other woman.

"Lita! Cool it, Lita!"

The fiery woman was kicking and squirming in his grasp, and the tall blond man was lucky not to take a kick to the genitals in the process. She was sputtering obscenities at Torrie, the blonde diva making like she was going to lunge at her as well. However, John Cena, who'd been at a booth with a brunette he'd picked up earlier in the night, sprang over to hold her back.

"God damn it, Edge!" Lita was shouting. "Let me _go_!"

"Not a chance..." The tall blond man reached down to grab his bag, his grip on it meager as he somehow managed to keep his now ex-girlfriend over his shoulder. Then, without another word, he exited the bar, the redhead continuing to yell and kick as he carried her out.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Thanks to crazynakedsexpart69 and JeffHardy724 for reviewing the last chapter. :)_**

Lita continued to kick and shout, struggling as Edge carried her through the lobby of the hotel.

The tall blond man gritted his teeth with determination, ignoring the stares of people in the hallway. No doubt, they probably all thought it was odd that he was carrying a protesting woman over his shoulder - against her will, no less. He only hoped nobody would have enough nerve so as to get in his path and try something stupid.

Without incident, Edge managed to get the redhead up to the room that, only that evening, they'd been sharing. Despite the events from earlier, he still had a keycard, as he hadn't returned it to the front desk. Dropping his suitcase, he quickly fumbled for it in the back pocket of his jeans, then swiped it through the door. Shoving the door open, he kicked his bag inside and carried Lita over the threshold, the diva by now shouting obscenities.

Edge let out a growl as he toted the redhead to the bed, lowering her onto it.

Lita glared up at the tall blond Canadian murderously, her hazel eyes glittering.

"You bastard!" she screamed. "Not four hours after I dump you, you're with that bitch!"

Edge cocked his head to one side, anger coming into his own face as she shouted at him.

"Not four hours later and I go in there and find you with that bitch hanging all over you! _Bastard_!"

The blond man refused to allow her biting words to affect him, but they did. She looked furious enough to pounce on him, scratch out his eyes. He'd never seen such anger emanating from her directed toward him. It scared him.

"Lita!" he shouted. "Will you _calm_ down? I don't give a damn about Torrie, all right?"

She glared at him silently for a beat, then, in a move with surprising quickness, sprang onto him, striking him across the face.

"And for someone who doesn't mean a damn to you, you fuck up our entire relationship?!" She rolled on top of him, her fists flying as she pummeled them at his chest.

Edge had had just about enough. Although she could nowhere near match his own physical strength, her punches were beginning to hurt just the tiniest bit. He snatched her wrists, managing to turn her over in their struggles so that she was the one lying on her back. He straddled her, his grip on her wrists still just tight enough to prevent her from hitting him again.

"Do you really wanna be in this position when I'm so pissed at you?" the redhead hissed, her gaze traveling to his groin.

Worry entered Edge's green eyes for a split second.

"You wouldn't _dare_... I don't understand you!" the blond man cried, changing the subject in a hurry. "You said it was over, and then you go ballistic when you see me with Torrie. What's up with that?"

At the mere mention of the blonde woman's name, Lita again became very animated. She struggled mightily beneath him, her teeth clenching in frustration as she was unable to free herself.

"If you want Torrie, go back to her!"

"But I _don't_ want Torrie..." Edge said calmly. "I never wanted anyone but _you_, Lita..."

The redhead's struggles began to cease as she softened her gaze at his words. And if it had only been words, she would have kept fighting him. But there was something in his eyes, a softness, a tenderness - pure, unadulterated love - that she saw in there. He _loved_ her. She loved him as well, and all the fight in her was gone.

Edge dared to lean down so that his face hovered just inches from hers, testing her reaction. Then, seeing that she wasn't going to hit him again, he lowered his lips onto hers.


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Thanks to crazynakedsexpart69 for reviewing the last chapter. :) I guess I have to change the rating of this story from T to M with this latest chapter! :-P_**

Lita instantly responded, her mouth hot and demanding as they kissed.

Edge released her wrists, his hands coming to tangle into her mass of red hair as his tongue licked at her lips. She struggled beneath him for a moment, her arms and legs flailing as she tried to push him away, but the blond man would not be deterred.

Damn it, he loved her. And he'd meant every word he'd said about not giving a crap about Torrie. He softened his lips against hers as he felt the redhead beginning to relax. Her squirms stopped and she seemed to welcome him as she suddenly opened her mouth slightly wider.

The tall blond man sighed in her mouth as he took her action as an invitation. He dipped his tongue deeper into her warm, moist, velvety mouth, the stirrings of arousal not at all lost on him. Lita could excite him like no woman ever could - and most especially because of how he felt about her. Sure, she was a stunningly beautiful woman, but the fact that there was real and true love between them did more to him than anything ever could.

A small whimper escaped the diva as she finally gave in completely, her hands coming up to tangle in his long blond hair. She'd been so angry with him - still was, to a lesser extent - but she couldn't help herself. She loved him, and she completely regretted her rash decision of earlier that night. What happened was not enough to have broken up with him for.

Suddenly, he raised his head from hers, his lips hovering not two inches from hers. He gazed down into her hazel eyes, noting the look within, and spoke softly.

"Do you want me, Lita?"

Frantically, the redhead nodded, her eyes blinking as she kept them locked on his.

"Tell me..." he said. It wasn't that he wanted to make her suffer, or prolong either of their desires, but he had to hear it, had to know she truly wanted him.

"I want you, Edge..."

She raised her head just up off the mattress in an attempt to meet his lips again, but he pulled away, just enough to evade her. He gazed down at her as though in anticipation, actually enjoying the torment that crossed her face at the simple actioin. A half-smile, half-smirk graced his lips.

"I'm sorry," she said, reading him perfectly. "I take back what I said earlier."

Edge's handsome face brightened into a full-fledged grin.

"So, we're not broken up anymore?"

The diva shook her head.

"No... I... I can't live without you, Edge..."

A small chuckle escaped him.

"That's good..." he said softly, his hands coming to clasp hers and raise them up over her head. "Because I don't think _I_ can live without _you_, either." Finally, he lowered his lips back on hers, kissing her deeply and almost wildly, their tongues colliding in a mad, passionate dance.

Lita's hands were still trapped up above her head, and she tightened her grip on his finger, a tiny whimper emerging from her. She could feel his erection throbbing against her belly as he was still straddling her, feel the heat of it. And then, the blond man raised back up to pull on her T-shirt, quickly ridding her of it. She squirmed away enough to undo his jeans, and he made quick work of hers.

Before long, they were both naked and in one another's arms, the redhead in Edge's lap. Both their breathing was hard, and Lita let out a gasp as he slipped inside of her, penetration deeper in this position. They clung onto each other, the blond man controlling their movements, and he went for her lips again, kissing her deeply. In no time, she was crying out her pleasure for him.

"Oh, God, Edge! Edge, I love you!"

The blond Canadian chuckled.

"I love you, too..." Then, a slight growl escaping him, he too reached climax and clung tightly to her as he spilled into her.

Afterward, they laid in one another's arms. Edge placed a tender kiss on Lita's forehead, a smile coming to him. Thank goodness he hadn't lost her.


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Thanks to JeffHardy724 for reviewing the last chapter. :)_**

A slow smile spread across Lita's face that next morning, as she was kissed awake. Edge's lips felt moist and warm on her face, and she opened her eyes slowly as he moved to touch the tip of her nose with his own.

The blond man smiled softly before pressing a tiny kiss to the tip of her nose, his arms wrapped around her securely.

"Good morning..." he breathed before allowing his lips to settle on hers. She barely managed to mumble a muffled response as his hot tongue poked out and entered her mouth. She giggled and gave up, kissing him back passionately as her arms went around his neck, holding him tightly. She moved them again after a moment, tangling her fingers into the fine long blond hair.

"Mmm..." Edge made a contented sound deep in his throat as he rolled over so that she was on top of him. The redhead nuzzled at his neck, and he slid his hands from her waist to her back and then lower, to cup her buttocks. God, she felt so good in his arms. He felt himself growing hard against her and moaned as their lips met again.

Lita raised her head to gaze down into his green eyes. A small smile touched her lips as she glanced down their bodies.

"Well, you're just a horny one, aren't you?" she teased. He was throbbing against her, the heat of him overwhelming her.

The blond man chuckled, glancing down as well. His strong, large hands stroked and kneaded the flesh of her butt, and he allowed her to feel his growing excitement.

"You better believe it," he said huskily. "And it's _all_ for you, baby - all and always _only_ for you." His lips were hot as he suddenly focused them on her left ear, his tongue poking inside and taking her breath away.

The redhead felt as though she were floating, every sense alive and alert as he worked on her ear. She loved this, and loved this man so intensely. It was hard to believe that, only a day earlier, she had broken up with him. Of course, her eyes had opened wide as she'd witnessed that skank Torrie Wilson hanging all over him in the hotel bar. However, she was glad for that incident, for she didn't know if she would have been doing this with Edge right now, would have made love to him in this very bed last night. Damn, she loved him.

Suddenly, she became aware of something quite disturbing. As she opened her eyes for a beat, she caught a glimpse of the time and abruptly pulled away from him.

The Canadian was flustered as he watched her move around the bed to her suitcase. He was dumbstruck at the suddenness with which she parted from him.

"Um..." His arms gestured around him as he watched her, his right hand gesturing to his lower body. "What...?"

"I'm so sorry, baby," she said, feeling badly as she caught the dismayed expression on his handsome face. "I just noticed the time, and we've gotta get a move on. I have a flight to catch in an hour!"

"But... but... but what about-?" Edge glanced down at his still throbbing hard-on, a look of sheer and vast disappointment on his face.

"Aww... there's no time for that, sweetie..." At the crestfallen look on his face, she smiled and came near him. Reaching out to him with one hand, she gestured 'come here' with her forefinger. "I'll tell you what," she said hotly. "Come with me... Shower."

The blond man's face suddenly brightened with a grin, his green eyes sparkling as he gazed at his girlfriend with amazement. That was enough of an invitation for him, and he rose from the bed and joined her. She smiled up at him, her hazel eyes so full of promise, and he ducked his head to capture her lips, her breath nearly lost as he kissed her ardently, his tongue tangling with hers. Afterward, he broke the kiss and swept her up in his arms, the redhead laughing softly, and carried her into the bathroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Torrie smiled to herself as she sauntered into the women's locker room at the arena. She felt pretty good about herself.

In spite of the physical altercation she'd had with Lita the past night, she felt as though she'd made some progress. She knew Edge was physically attracted to her. She also knew that he had to be feeling particularly vulnerable after the unreasonable redhead had dumped him. And for what? What kind of woman would break up with a boyfriend over a measly kiss?

But if Torrie got _her_ way, things would go a whole lot farther than just a kiss next time. She decided to plot and plan her next encounter with the blond Canadian.

*

"So, this is it, right? We're back together?" Edge asked.

The redhead gave him an incredulous look.

"How can you honestly ask me that after last night?" She shook her head and reached out to smack him lightly in the head. "Can't you answer your own question?"

"Well, I guess so. I take that as a yes," the blond man said sheepishly.

Lita rolled her eyes. How could it be that men were really _that_ oblivious?

"Gotcha!" he exclaimed, a teasing expression now adorning his face. He gave her a tiny nudge.

She simply gaped at him, shocked. He had actually had her going there. She balled a fist and showed it to him.

"I'm going to have to pay you back for that one, baby... sometime when you're least expecting it."

Edge stuck his tongue out at her.

"I really had you going, huh?"

"Yeah, you did," she admitted. "You rat!" She pressed up on her tiptoes to steal a kiss from him. He tightened his hold on her, but she squirmed away too fast.

"Oh, come on, Li!" he moaned.

"You've got SmackDown in a bit," she pointed out, noting the time on her watch. It was still decently early, but General Manager Stephanie McMahon preferred her stars to show up a bit early.

"But I'm not gonna see you for another three days," the Canadian complained. She was, of course, still on the RAW roster. "What am I gonna do without you?"

"Absolutely nothing." Lita meant that as she poked the tip of her boyfriend's nose with her forefinger. It wasn't that she didn't trust him, or that she felt the need to keep him on a proverbial short leash, she honestly meant that - and _knew_ it.

"All right," he relented. "Fine, I'll head on over to the arena. I wish you were part of SmackDown."

"You mean you wish _you_ were part of RAW," she corrected. She couldn't see any way she would go join the blue roster, short of the Women's Championship being moved there. She loved her boyfriend dearly, but she would never compromise her career just for the sake of a relationship. She was far too independent and headstrong.

Shortly thereafter, the couple left the hotel. They had pretty good timing, as it was checkout time, anyway. A housekeeper incidentally stood just outside the room with her cart of cleaning supplies.

They dragged their belongings down the steps to the lobby, facing each other once there.

"Well, I should get going," Lita said. "I've got a flight at two."

Edge pouted as he eyed her.

"I'll miss you."

"Yeah, I know." She smiled teasingly and grabbed his wrist. She pulled closer to him for a sweet, lingering kiss. Edge didn't want to let her go, but he knew he had to.

"Call you later?" he said.

She nodded.

"But of course."

He took her hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it. Then, he mouthed, _I love you_, and she did the same before leaving. She was taking the rental car they'd shared there, so he would have to call for a taxi.

As the blond man waited for his ride, he reflected on the past twenty-four hours. That had been perhaps the craziest day of his life. It was hard to believe Lita had broken up with him, but he was eternally grateful she'd taken him back. Things were back to normal, all right in the world.

Little did he know that a nasty surprise was waiting for him at the arena.


End file.
